1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a substrate unit comprising a plurality of substrates, a cooling device comprising the substrate unit, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-222671 discloses a substrate which is mounted on an electronic device and which comprises a cooling member cooling an element provided on the substrate. This substrate comprises a main body, an circuit component mounted on the main body, a cooling member fixed on the main body to cool the element, and a cover making a close contact between the circuit component and the cooling member.
The main body of the substrate has an opening below a location at which the circuit component is mounted. The cooling member has a distal end passing through the opening, and is fixed on a face opposite to the face on which the circuit component is fixed, on the main body of the substrate. The distal end passing through the opening abuts on the circuit component from a lower side. The cover presses the circuit component from an upper side. The cover has an elastic member at a portion abutting on the circuit component, and makes a close contact between the circuit component and the cooling member by the elastic member. Thus, the circuit component and the cooling member are mounted on the single substrate, in the conventional cooling device.
To conduct an operation of repairing or exchanging the circuit component on the conventional substrate, it is necessary to detach the substrate from the electronic device and remove the cooling member and the cover from the main body of the substrate. For this reason, the operation is complicated. In addition, the thickness of the substrate is increased in accordance with providing the cooling member and the cover on the substrate.